


Bedmate

by iamyourownforever (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Series: Stormpilot [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/iamyourownforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping had never been an issue for Poe. In fact, he used to love nothing more than escaping into dreamland. But ever since what had happened to him on the Finalizer his dreams had quickly turned to nightmares. </p><p>Finn has trouble sleeping too, though Poe doesn't yet know why. It doesn't matter. They'll talk about it eventually.Besides, what's better than not sleeping, than not sleeping together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedmate

It was the unmistakable creak of the mattress beneath him that woke Poe. For once his sleep had not been plagued by night terrors. He had dreamed every night once. However, after the events on the Finalizer, his dreams had turned to nightmares. This made dreamless nights a blessing. 

Poe sighed. Blackout curtains covered the slanted window above his bed,making it impossible to tell what time it was. He turned onto his side, scooting closer to his bedmate. Since Finn had started to join him at night, sleeping had become easier for the both of them. Not that they admitted it to each other… at least not in so many words. 

"Hey," Poe said, even in the dark he could see that Finn was awake. "Can't sleep?"

Silence stretched before them. Poe bit his lip. Something crawled inside his stomach, threatening to make its way up his throat. He contemplated shuffling back onto his side of the small bed when Finn returned Poe's sigh.

"No."

Whatever had been in his stomach dissolved at once in flooded relief. Adjusting his position, Poe draped the arm that wasn't lodged under his pillow over Finn's chest. His fingers curled around his side.  

"Too hot? Bad dreams? You don't have to talk about it."

It was only because they were so close that Poe saw Finn smile; his dark eyes crinkled in the corners. Poe inhaled, afraid of losing his breath. Carefully he removed his hand from Finn's side to thumb delicate circles into his chin. Finn's jaw was firm beneath his fingers.

"I'm here, you know. If you wanna talk about it. I'm here if you don't, too."

Another silence filled the air. Only this time Poe's worries and doubts did not make themselves known. Somewhere he could hear the faint clicking of a clock. What old mechanics they used here. It was… comforting.

"Thanks," Finn said, turning to face him. "But I don't really want to talk about it."

Poe nodded. Some things were better discussed in the light of the morning. Other things came out in their own course. 

"You don't have to stop that though," Finn’s tongue poked out from between his lips to lick the tip of Poe's thumb, which had stopped once Finn had started speaking. "I like it."

Joy bubbled in Poe’s stomach. It travelled all the way up Poe’s throat and escaped through his mouth in the form of a gleeful noise he would be too embarrassed to repeat. He held Finn's chin. "You like it?" he teased, moving closer so that they were an eyelash brush away. "How about this?"

Finn's mouth was soft. Poe kissed him with tenderness, determined to savour every second, until a moan rumbled from Finn's throat. Arousal jolted through Poe's body. He pushed his knee between the heat of Finn's legs, longing to hear him make that sound again. In return Poe felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders, and a hand searching his under the pillow they had come to share. Poe wound their fingers together, sucking at Finn's bottom lip.

"I like this," Finn said between fevered kisses. "I like this a lot."

The confirmation from Finn only increased Poe's urge to rut against the his steady thigh. There was no way that Finn could miss the heat that already pressed hard against his leg. In need of something to ground himself, and restrain them both from any action neither of them were yet prepared for, Poe held Finn's cheek. 

"Hey, me too. Me too," Poe said. His mind raced with ways to continue without overstepping his mark. "I wanna try something," he said, pressing a hand to Finn's chest. "Lie down on your back, okay? Tell me if you like it."

It was with some noticeable reluctance, to unwind himself from Poe, that Finn did as he was asked. Poe slid his arm through the space between the mattress and Finn's neck, his heart punching against in his chest. Nerves were beginning to rise again, but not the same kind as before. He wanted Finn to enjoy this. He wanted Finn to feel good. 

"Your arm's going to go dead."

Finn’s interjection interrupted Poe’s thoughts. He smirked and splayed the fingers of his free hand across Finn's chest. "I don't care. I only need one hand anyway. Tell me if you want me to stop."

It was as if Poe could hear Finn's eyes roll to the back of his head. "I always tell you if I want you to st--"

The rest of the speech was lost to a quiet moan. Poe beamed, rolling the hard flesh of Finn's nipple between his thumb and finger. 

"Do you like this?" Poe asked, kissing the strained muscles in Finn’s neck. His body lay flat against Finn's side.

"Uh-huh!" Finn gasped. The ability to speak full sentences apparently escaping him. "Oh... Poe..." 

The sound of his name coming from Finn’s shaking voice did things to Poe that he had not experienced in a long time. "You're allowed to make noise, you know?" Poe laughed, smiling  against Finn's neck. He swiped his fingers across Finn's chest to twist his left nipple. "Come on... say my name."

"Poe...  _ Poe _ _!_ "

Finn's hand snaked around Poe's waist, accompanying the sighs of his name. Poe's body stuttered forward as Finn also grabbed his arse and gave it a much needed squeeze. He groaned his thanks, fingers trailing down Finn's body to tease at the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"Do you like this?" 

"Poe Dameron, I swear--" The rest of Finn's words were gone again. Lost in a haze of pleasure caused by Poe tracing the outline of his erection. 

"That's it," Poe groaned, his fingers curling around what they could above the soft fabric of Finn's shorts. He squeezed. "Say my name."

"Poe... it's fine. I like this. This is good. You can do more. You should do more. Come on. Please do more."

After dragging Finn's shirt over his stomach, Poe pulled Finn's dick free. "My--ugh--only aim is to please," he grunted.

Finn's dick was hot. Poe jerked his hand the way he knew that Finn liked, biting his bottom lip in concentration. The mattress squeaked with complaint. Poe ignored it in favour for listening to Finn's cries echo around the room. Within moments Finn was shaking beneath him. 

"Oh, Poe!  _ Yes _ , Poe! Like that! Yeah...  _ ugh _ ...  _ yeah _ . Like that! Like that, Poe."

When Finn bucked his hips up into Poe's hand one last final time, it was with Poe's name on his tongue. Poe closed his eyes, doing all he could to memories the sound of Finn gasping his name.

They both fell back onto the bed. Hot, heavy and heaving. With a trembling hand, Finn wiped sweat from his brow. He cursed under his breath when he noticed the patchwork of come that covered his stomach. 

"I've got that," Poe said. 

Using two fingers, Poe collected a large portion of Finn's semen onto them and then sucked them clean. He repeated the act until the mess had disappeared. Poe could feel Finn watching him, his mouth hanging open. Once the mess had been taken care of, Finn let out a jerky laugh.

"That's one way, I guess."

Poe shrugged, already resting his head on Finn's chest. He closed his eyes. "Saves us from getting up. We can shower tomorrow." 

The thought of kissing Finn's wet back, while washing his chest under a steady flow of warm  water, was filled with enough promise for Poe to fall asleep on. He was almost asleep when Finn shot up beneath him.

" _ You! _ What about you?" Finn asked. "Did you want me to--?"

Poe waved his hand. "No. Tonight was about you. Don't worry about me. Next time... Next time we can focus on me."

That next time being them in the shower tomorrow. Poe settled himself back on top of Finn. As he did he felt Finn wrap a protective arm around his waist. Just before Poe gave in to sleep, he thanked the stars for whatever path he had taken to end up with Finn lying next to him in his bed. Unknown to Poe, Finn thanked the stars for the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my friends who I send stuff to at ungodly hours to read through. I ❤️ you guys.


End file.
